Angel of Médium/Capítulo 11
Disparaba a todas partes sin control,daba vueltas y la pólvora salía volando a todas partes,matando Globins,Orcos y Zombies.De sus charcos de sangre roja y verde,se regeneraban cada vez más.Primero,morían,luego resucitaban sin cabeza.Si los volvía a matar,resucitaban sin varias costillas y sin un peroné.Seguí así hasta que me cargué a todos los zombies poco a poco.Calaveras yacían en el suelo al lado de asquerosos corazones aún bombeando la sangre que les quedaba,junto con globins que se quedaban sin brazos o piernas y de tanto sangrar,vomitaban.Todo estaba hecho un asco. No se a qué le dí,si a un botón,a un gatillo o lo que sea,pero el Rock Cannon se agigantó,haciendose más grande de lo que jamás pude imaginar,y obtuviendo un poder mucho más fuerte y poderoso para poder acabar con el Dragón que ahora estaba en frente de mí. -¡¿QUE COÑO ES ESO?! -Grité alarmada. -D'Cay,Señora de los Orcos. -Dijo una voz del cielo,que en seguida reconocí:el chico que trabajaba para él,ese joven atrapado en las garras del cabrón que quería matarnos.-Mátala si no quieres que sigan apareciendo más y más orcos.Te advierto,a lo largo de todo esto,los orcos y los globins no estarán solos.Te enviaré una pequeña ayuda. -¡¿AYUDA?! ¡¿PARA QUÉ?! SI TU JEFE ''QUIERE MATARME -Oh,es sólo una pequeña ayuda.Él no se dará cuenta. Un hombre apareció de la nada en el tejado,a mi lado,sostenía un hacha y parecía dispuesto a dar su vida por matar a esa Dragona. Archivo:D'Cay,Señora_de_los_Orcos.jpg Me dispuse a disparar como nunca antes lo había hecho (y era verdad,ya que nunca tuve ni un revolver ni un arma con la que defenderme),disparando a las alas,la cabeza,la espinosa cola y el lomo.Se despellejaba como la piel muerta de las heridas,pero parecía no importarle,como si fuera inútil.El hombre del hacha le hacía cortes,heridas en las patas y la dragona gritaba de dolor.Vi un botón rojo,en el Rock Cannon,no sabía que haría,pero lo pulsé...Y no me arrepiento:el Rock Cannon creció y creció,mucho más,el agujero de la pólvora se agrando,se volvió rojo poco a poco,y disparó. Archivo:Disparo_del_Rock_Cannon.jpg Ya no quedaba ni una sola alma en toda la ciudad embarcada de sangre y órganos internos.El hombre del hacha desapareció.Las chicas,Adri,los Pokémon,el Pegaso...Todos admiraban como me había cargado a todos y cada uno de los monstruos que ahora yacían vomitando y sangrando,sin dientes y con las cavidades oculares vacías y negras,mientras que ponían cara de asco.El Rock Cannon desapareció de mis manos,y poco a poco yo también fui desapareciendo.Me asusté,pero ví que aparecia con los demás.El Rock Cannon fue a parar a las manos de Mato,aún desmayada. -Hey,girl,are you O.K? -Yes,thanks you... -Who is this pegasus,Ruko? -Preguntó Haku -I don't know.You know anything,Lily? -Respondió Ruko. -No,i'm sorry.And you,Luka? -Nothing.But they...-Nos señaló- They are rare. -Yeah,but they are only teens. -Respondió Meiko. -If you say it. -Dijo Miku. Mato parecía despertarse.Las ''bailarinas nos dieron unas medias y unas mangas algo raras,de campana,para ponerselas a Mato,ya que tenía frío e iba en manga corta y minifalda,el uniforme de su escuela.Le di las gracias a todas,y nos desvanecimos de allí.Al momento aparecimos en el bosque de nuevo,con las puertas. Por suerte,ningún monstruo nos esperaba allí.Solo una diablesa. -Oh,¿ya volvisteis?Me alegro,os acompañaré en el próximo viaje,Pearl y Platinum me dijieron que sería lo mejor,además,os traigo un regalo. Nos lanzó un corazón gigante ensangrentado y atravesado por una daga. -¡Puaj! ¿Para qué queremos esto? -Dijo Lydia,mientras yo agarraba el corazón. -Aunque no lo creas,los corazones de Orcos Jefes repelen a los monstruos,si los lleváis,os apareceran bastantes menos.¿Prefieres luchar contra bichos de leyendas Cantábricas? -No... -Muy bien,elegid una puerta y vayamos ya. -Eligamos esa llave.-Dijo Adri. -¿Sabes a dónde lleva? -Pregunté. -No,no mucho,pero mira como la observa Lydia. Cierto,Lydia miraba encantada el brillo de la llave.A lo mejor era por algo,pero no apostaba nada. -Está bien,la llave. Que rutina.Nos absorbió otra vez el árbol y vuelta a empezar: nuevo mundo,nueva aventura.No nos olvidemos,tampoco,de los nuevos peligrosas que acechan en todos y cada uno de los mundos ficticios,según Adri.